


A True End

by ReginaNocis



Series: Maze Runner: Teen Wolf Edition [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Because the movie didn't have an ending, Fix-It, Lydia Martin is Teresa (Maze Runner), Multi, Scott McCall as Newt (Maze Runner), Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Teen Wolf as Maze Runner, The rest should be obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: My fix-it starring the cast of Teen Wolf in place of the Maze Runner cast."She shouldn’t have survived the fall. She should be dead right now, and the cure should be spreading. She knew Stiles would do the right thing; he always did. But somehow, she had survived the fall. Maybe it was the fact that the whole building didn’t fall, just the top four floors. Maybe it was the adrenaline that hadn’t worn off. Maybe it was that Scott had caught her."





	A True End

Lydia stood on the roof watching her former friends catch Stiles as she used the last of her strength to throw him to safety. She shouldn’t have been able to do it, but adrenaline is an amazing thing. He was safe. The world was saved. The explosion from the building beside her didn’t scare her, even as she watched it fall in slow motion into WCKD. It was okay. She could die in peace, knowing that she had done everything she could to save the people she loved. To save the world.

_“Stiles, what are you doing? Why are we hiding?” she asked, catching her breath as they skidded to a stop. He looked around frantically to make sure they were alone. Apparently, it was good enough for him._

_“Lydia, listen to me, I need to tell you why I did it,” he gasped, holding her shoulders tightly. “They’re killing innocent people. Children, Lydia.”_

_“What are you talking about? You’re hurting me,” she frowned, trying to shake his hands off. He didn’t let go._

_“You’re not hearing me,” he stated, staring into her eyes. “I did what I thought was right. And that’s what matters in the end, right? They can do whatever they want to me, because I did the right thing.”_

_“Well… yes,” she relented. “But what did you do?”_

She shouldn’t have survived the fall. She should be dead right now, and the cure should be spreading. She knew Stiles would do the right thing; he always did. But somehow, she had survived the fall. Maybe it was the fact that the whole building didn’t fall, just the top four floors. Maybe it was the adrenaline that hadn’t worn off. Maybe it was that Scott had caught her.

Scott, who Stiles had told her had died by his own hand. Scott, who was sitting beside her when she woke up, holding a gun and watching the horizon.

“What happened?” she asked, sitting up slowly. She could feel dried blood on her forehead, which meant a concussion for sure. Maybe she was hallucinating. Maybe this was a punishment.

“You fell when the building went down, but I caught you before you hit the ground,” he said shortly. “Don’t ask me why.”

“But you died,” she accused.

“No, I was stabbed. The knife was the same one that I had stabbed Stiles with. His blood cured me, and a couple of the guys who were trying to blow up the city bandaged me up. I was looking for Stiles when I saw you falling,” he told her.

“Stiles cured you,” Lydia said quietly. “His blood works that quickly. I knew it. I knew I did the right thing.”

“I’m sorry, how is betraying your friends, your… your family, how is that the right thing?” Scott spat.

“You all survived,” she pointed out. It probably wasn’t the right thing to say, but she couldn’t help herself. She wanted to make sure that it was true as much as she wanted him to understand.

“We did, no thanks to you,” he agreed. “It was thanks to Stiles’ quick thinking, Allison and Chris's agility, and Derek’s sudden willingness to help.”

"You got Peter to help?" Lydia asked, surprised. "But he didn't seem..."

"Stiles is very convincing, as we both know. I wasn't there, Lydia. I was healing," he reminded her. "That cure really does work miracles. I guess I should be thanking you for that."

"I didn't make the cure, I just helped him realize that he had it. And it was too late for you. He told me you were dead when he came back to me," she told him. "I'm so sorry, Scott. I never meant for any of you to get hurt. I truly believed that it was necessary for the good of the world."

"And what about the good of us?" he demanded. "What about Erica and Boyd? Did you know that when we got Boyd back, his entire face was swollen for trying to fight back? And Erica had a seizure before they loaded her on that train. There was no medication there at all. They didn't care if she lived or died. Isaac can't sleep for more than a couple of hours anymore, and it's probably worse now that you got your claws in him. And don't get me started on Stiles. Or Allison and Chris. You've caused so much more harm than good."

"I'm sorry," she told him softly, and she meant it. She hadn't known most of that, and it did change things in her mind. "When Stiles contacted Marion, I didn't know what was going on. And when the put him in the Maze, I was just told that he betrayed us, that he betrayed me. And then they wiped my memories and put me in there with him, and it was okay. I got to know you, all of you, and I felt like I belonged. And when Jennifer gave me my memories back, I felt that betrayal twice as hard. All I could think about was making what he'd broken right again, and then maybe they'd give him a second chance. Maybe  _I_ could give him a second chance. I just wanted to fix things. I wanted to save the world."

"Lydia," Scott sighed. "We have to move. I don't have the energy to be mad at you and keep us both safe. Come on, we need to get out of the city before morning."

"We're still in the city?" she asked, surprised again. "I would have thought nothing would be left."

"There isn't much," he admitted. "Can you walk? I don't know how badly you were injured when you fell. I do know that you hit your head on the way down, and that's why it took you so long to wake up."

"How long is so long?" she asked, suddenly worried for her own health. 

"About six hours. Long enough that I was considering leaving you for dead. You're lucky you woke up when you did. I don't care how attached Stiles is, I'm not letting you hurt me a second time," he told her. She took a deep breath, assessing the damage to her own body. She could move without much pain, but breathing too deeply hurt. So broken ribs, and a possible concussion. She would survive.

"That's fair," she said softly, accepting his hand to pull herself to her feet. "Where do you want to go?"

"The port," he admitted. "I'm hoping they haven't left yet, but I'm not optimistic. Either way, there are supplies there and it's entirely possible they'll come back to find more people."

"Stiles has the cure, and he knows it. If they've left, he'll be back," she said with a confidence she wasn't sure she felt. Stiles always did what was right... right? But in this case, would the right thing be to take the cure and get to safety, or to come back when he'd healed and start curing the people of the world? Would it be better, in the long run, to keep the cure in whatever safe haven they'd created and keep their community healthy? She didn't know anymore. She could only hope.

 

Six weeks later, Scott and Lydia were running low on food and ammo. Cranks kept showing up at random times, and they were at their wit's end. They both knew they couldn't take much more. In a few days, they'd have to move on and give up any chance they might have to reunite with their friends. She was sitting in the room Scott had told her they'd planned their train heist when he came to find her.

"We need to move on tomorrow," he told her sadly. "We can't stay here, or we'll end up dead. Let's face it; they're not coming back."

"We can't know that," she protested, but she knew he was right. By now, Stiles had healed from his wound. Either he'd decided it was better to stay, or he'd been forbidden from coming back. Either way, no help would be coming for them. And she hadn't showed Scott yet, but she had small black veins creeping up her legs. The infection had started.

"Lydia," he said, giving her a flat look. 

"Fine," she sighed. "Where are we going? I've always wanted to see the Grand Canyon."

"There isn't going to be help there, either. We've got to find another colony of people who aren't infected," he reminded her. "We need food and protection. We're not going to survive on our own."

"We've been doing alright," she pointed out. "Stores have supplies, and we don't even need money anymore. Listen, we can do just fine together. I don't want to risk other people."

"What do you mean? That's an odd way to phrase it," he asked, frowning. She sighed. Better to get it over with. She rolled up her pants and showed him her legs, not looking up to meet his eyes. He'd leave her behind, she knew it.

"So we find you a cure. Stiles can't be the only one with the cure in him. And until then, they left the bag of serum on the beach. We've had it this whole time. You can just take that as you need it," he told her, squeezing her arm gently. "And it's fine. We can keep going by ourselves if that's what it takes. We won't endanger anyone else."

"Thank you," she told him, blinking back tears. She let herself be pulled into a hug, welcoming the human contact. She knew he was missing Isaac as much as she was missing Stiles. And she knew they were both hoping nothing had happened to any of their friends. The nightmares kept them both awake, and they talked sometimes. He'd forgiven her weeks ago, because grudges were pointless when there was nobody else. He'd never make the same choices she'd made, but he could respect that she thought she was doing the right thing. And she could respect that he thought the same of his own actions. Neither of them were perfect. They were human.

He gave her the injection wordlessly before they went to bed, but she knew immediately that it wasn't going to work. She didn't feel any different, and the veins didn't go away the way that they had with Cheyenne. Nothing was going to fix her, not without Stiles. She would end her own life before she was too far gone. She wouldn't bring Scott down with her. And with that decision made, she fell into a troubled sleep.

She woke up to gun fire and Scott shouting. She could hear the Cranks screaming, and it was horror that filled her when she realized there was more than just one or two. They'd found them. Scott was still shouting, but the gunfire had stopped. He'd run out of ammo, then. The door slammed behind him in her cabin, and he was barricading the windows before she'd had time to even stand up.

"Two bullets left," he told her hoarsely. "I don't know about you, but I refuse to be eaten." She nodded in agreement, and took the gun that he offered her. They were already trying to knock down the door. This was it. Their eyes met as they put the guns to their temples, both resigned to their fates.

The sound of gunshots filled the cabin, but it hadn't come from either of their guns. They shared twin looks of surprise as the screams of the Cranks suddenly cut off. It was eerily silent for a full minute. And then  there was knocking. Pounding, really. Someone really wanted them to open that door. The shouts didn't register in Lydia's mind until Scott had already tore the door open, and there was Stiles. 

"How the hell are you two alive?" Stiles demanded, shock filling his voice. "We thought you were dead! We would have been back weeks ago if we'd known!" Lydia could see Allison and Chris standing directly behind him, and Isaac was shoving his way through to get to Scott. She could hear Derek grumbling to someone, probably Erica and Boyd, outside of one of the windows. But none of that mattered. She was too busy staring at Stiles.

He looked good. He had a tan, which meant that their safe haven was somewhere outdoors. They'd saved so many people already, it was amazing. He had scars, she could see it already. She refused to picture how his torso must look with the bullet wound, but he carried himself in a way that suggested he wasn't in pain. Either he had really good pain killers, or he wasn't in any pain. The latter was much more likely, and she was glad. 

_"He's betrayed us all, Lydia. He gave information to the Red Arm, the locations of all of our facilities and how to infiltrate them. He's endangered all of us, and he's endangered what we're trying to do here. We can't risk him doing it again. You understand, don't you?" Jennifer asked sweetly. She was looking at Lydia with sympathy that Lydia knew she didn't really feel. The syringe of poison was sitting in a tray beside Stiles' bed, waiting for the call to be made. They'd already made their decision. Lydia couldn't let it happen._

_"Wouldn't he be better suited in our experiments?" she asked, taking a step closer to him under the disguise of reading his chart. She couldn't let him die, no matter what he'd done. She wouldn't._

_"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked, and Peter stepped closer behind her. She had both of their attentions now. She had to be careful, or she'd end up on the cot beside his._

_"We're not seeing the correct results in the Maze trials, correct?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. "So send Stiles in. Wipe his memories and have him do it with them. He'll form bonds, and we'll get better results. We already know he's immune. Maybe he's the answer we've been waiting for."_

_They took a second to think about it, both of their attentions now on the unconscious Stiles. Jennifer would agree to see the results. Peter would agree to punish Stiles. Stiles had always hated the idea of the Mazes. And she even knew which maze they'd put him in. He'd be thrown in with his former friends, the children they'd grown up with. And none of them would ever know each other. He would hate her for even suggesting it, but she was saving his life. She had to._

_"Yes, that's a very good idea, Martin," Peter agreed after a few more seconds. Jennifer was nodding slowly._

_"It can be done. It's certainly better than terminating him," she agreed. "And perhaps you're right. Perhaps we'll get something more from him than we are from the children already there."_

_For the first time, standing in that lab, Lydia understood why Thomas did it. She understood why he'd made the call. She wanted to save them, too. And she would. Somehow, she'd save them all._

"Stiles," she said quietly, tears in her eyes. "Stiles, I'm so sorry."

He was hugging her before she'd even finished, and he kissed her as soon as she'd stopped talking. He held her tightly, crying just as hard as she was. Neither of them had expected to survive, and neither of them had expected to see the other again. It was the best feeling in the world to be wrong.

"It's okay," he whispered. "We can make it right. I came back to make it right."

And for the first time in months, maybe years, Lydia believed that they would.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles gives her the cure that very day when Scott tells him that she's infected. They go on to cure the people who aren't too far gone, and they do save the world. They find a WCKD compound still standing, and Stiles gets his memories back. Lydia tells him the real reason he ended up in the maze, and he forgives her for everything. They all get their memories back, thanks to a server that Lydia had access to since she still worked for WCKD when it fell. With the world being rebuilt, they all find their happily ever afters.


End file.
